1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly, a rechargeable battery including the same, and a method of manufacturing an electrode thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be iteratively charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, etc. High-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. Such a high power rechargeable battery may be constituted by a large capacity rechargeable battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to use it to drive devices requiring a large amount of power, e.g., motors such as for electric vehicles.
In addition, such a rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes. The positive and negative electrodes may be respective formed of a current collector formed of a metallic thin film and an active material layer coated on the current collector.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.